Arcane Test
The Azure Test is a practical examination of arcane skill that is administered by the Azure Council to determine whether a novice wizard should be allowed to continue their arcane education past the point of apprenticeship. This test is administered only in late spring at Conclave wherever it might be held. The test is administered by at least three members of the Azure Council and usually takes an hour. Format The test has a fairly standard format in that all novices go through the same three phases of the test. Each novice is taken to a private chamber whereever the Conclave is held where three Counselors are waiting. The Novice is dressed in white (either robes or a dress) and may carry no other possessions with them when they enter the test. Their mentor or teacher is often the one who will direct them to the test though they may not watch or even enter the chamber during the test. ''Test 1: Apprentice Level The first part of the test is always the same: it is a test of the novice's ability to draw upon mana and produce a simple magical effect. This is most commonly demonstrated in a light spell. Novices are asked to draw in 'enough' mana to produce a 'significant' demonstrate of light. This is then held (a constant, channeled spell) for as long as the caster can hold onto the mana. Normally this is something quick, eventually the concentration will fade and they will lose their grip on the energy. The only real question is how bright and how long. Test 2: Journeymage Level After three years of apprenticeship, the young wizard is able to stand for their second test; the Journeymage test. By this time the wizard has been able to accrue a number of spells and has identified any strengths or weaknesses in the various types of magic. They will be required to cast three spells from schools selected at random (often one per Counselor). In addition they are judged on their skills in Alchemy and Enchanting. Test 3: Magus Level'' By this time in the wizard's education, they should have amassed a number of first-order and a few second-order spells and will be asked to demonstrate not just familiarity with their magic, but prowess with it. Whereas in the Journeymage test they were asked to cast three random spells, at the Magus level they are asked to demonstrate a number of spells and skills such as enchanting. Completion Success means that the person is then allowed to Apprentice to a master and further their education beyond Novice-level (level 0 and cantrip) spells. Once a student has passed the Azure Test they are selected by a master who will train them. They are often transferred to another priory where their master is located so that they can continue their education. Should a novice past the Azure Test, they are presented with a Staff (of nearly any variety) at a ceremony on the last day of the Conclave. Failure means that the person must repeat their training and can re-test the following year. After three failures the test is not administered for that person again. Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Wizard Category:Laws